Android 17's Family: Christmas
by Forever Choco1
Summary: Android 17 is my favorite Dragon Ball Super character. So, I'm going to write a Christmas one shot about him and his family.


**A/N: I wrote this story on Christmas. Also, I put this on Quotev, too. My profile name is LyonxMeredy.**

* * *

"That's it, I want to see them"

Android 17 stared at his twin sister, who he has on video chat on his phone.

"See who" 17 asked as turning his head in feign confusion.

Android 18 narrow her eyes at her brother. "You know who I'm talking about. My sister-in-law, nieces and nephews".

"Well, you only have one nephew, but you do have two nieces" 17 said smirking at his twin, who was about to give him a piece of her mind.

"17..." 18 said growling as her eyebrow twitch slightly. The said man couldn't help, but grin.

"I swear, you're so childish" 18 said frowning as she glare at her phone screen.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch" 17 said as rolling his eyes. "If you wanted to meet them so badly, all you had to do is ask".

18 didn't want to admit it, but her brother has a point.

"Look, why don't you, mini monk, and Marron have Christmas dinner with me and my family" 17 said smiling slightly.

18 is so happy that she's gonna pretend that she didn't hear him call her husband a 'mini monk'.

"That would be great" 18 said giving her twin brother a full smile, "what time should we come over".

"7:00, so the kids will have enough time to bond with you guys before they go to bed at 8:30" 17 said smiling slightly.

18 nodded "sounds good, see you then". They said their goodbyes and then hang up.

* * *

17 put his phone back in his pocket.

"Who was that, honey"

17 turned to the voice and see his wife and his children; four years old son and two years old twin daughters, who was hiding behind their mother legs.

His beautiful wife, Melissa has long wavy dark blue hair and hazel eyes. A curvy but petite body.

His son, Eric look like his father, but has his mother's eyes.

His adopted twin daughters, Gabriella and Isabella has red hair and Gabriella has green eyes while Isabella has brown eyes.

"That was my sister, I invited her and her family over Christmas" 17 said smiling as he walk over to his family "I hope that's alright"

"That's fine, I wanted to meet your sister for a while now" Melissa said smiling. She giggles when her husband wrap his arms around her waist and kiss her on the nose and then the lips.

A bunch of giggles interrupt their little moment. Both of the parents look down to see their children giggles at their moment of affection.

17 let go of his wife and squat down to their level. "Why aren't these elves in bed, it's getting late" he asked smiling when the 'elves' giggle and tried to hide from him.

Their mother chuckles " They wanted their father to tuck them in".

"I think that can be arranged" 17 said grinning as he stands up. "Come on, let's go to bed".

17 and Melissa put their little ones to bed and tuck them in. Once, the parents was done, they went to bed themselves.

* * *

Few days later, Christmas morning at 7:00 pm

18 and Krillin stared at 17's decorated house while Marron tries to get to the presents that they got for 17 and his family.

"Wow, the decorations are amazing" Krillin said as he stared at the house in awe.

"Yeah" 18 agreed and look around at the decorated houses that are next to her brother's.

"I thought he live by the monster island" 18 thought to herself.

18 pick up her daughter, Marron while Krillin grab the presents. They walk to the front door and ring the doorbell.

The door open and 17 appears. "Ah, you're here" he said smiling "Merry Christmas".

"Merry Christmas, uncle" Marron said laughing. 17 ruffles her hair which she giggles to.

"Merry Christmas" both of her parents said smiling.

"Come in" 17 said as he move to the side.

"Thanks for having us, 17" Krillin said smiling as he and his family walk in and close the door behind them.

When 18 put Marron down, she noticed two small red-haired girls hiding behind their father's legs.

Her husband notice the girls too. "Who are these pretty girls" he asked grinning as he bend down so his hands are on his knees.

17 smile down at his princesses "these are my daughters, Gabriella and Isabella" he said as putting a hand on both of their heads. "My wife and I adopted them two years ago" he continued smiling at the memory.

**(A/N: i think that's right, math is not is my friend😧)**

18 squat down "Merry Christmas, pretty girls" she said smiling, happy that she finally met her nieces.

The twins was a little hesitant at first. "Merry Christmas, auntie" they said in union smiling.

Marron walk up to them " hi cousins" she said excitedly.

"Hi cousin" the twins said excitedly as well.

17 chuckles " why don't you girls go play until dinner is ready" he said looking down at them.

Marron look at her parents for permission. Once she got a nod, the three girls ran to the twins room while squealing.

Even though the twins are two, they're really smart.

17 look back at his sister and brother in-law. "Come on, your nephew and sister in-law are in the kitchen cooking dinner" he said leading them to the kitchen.

"I thought you live by the monster island" 18 said as they continue to walk.

"I do when I'm working" 17 said as looking back at his twin sister. "The island is not safe for my family with the poachers coming". "So, we live here, the kids have friends here and go to school."My job pays very well, so we're not struggling with money". My wife works too, not that she needs to but she wanted to" he said smiling.

"I'm happy for you, 17" Krillin said smiling "we saw the other houses was decorated too".

17 stop walking and turn around "yeah, this town loves Christmas". "Everyone here are very close and friendly" he said smiling brightly "this is where I first met my wife".

18 smile when she could see the love her brother had for his wife and kids. His face says it all. She's so happy that her twin brother is happy.

They continue their walk to the kitchen. When they got there, Melissa was pulling the roast chicken out of the oven. Eric is sitting on a stool next to his mother.

Eric notice them "daddy, I'm helped mommy with the chicken and the batter for the chocolate cake" he said smiling.

Melissa giggles "he sure did" she said as she help the little boy down from the stool.

"Love, Eric, I want you to meet my twin sister, 18 and her husband, Krillin". "They also have a daughter, Marron, who's the age as the girls" 17 said introducing them. 18 and Krillin smile and wave.

"18, Krillin, this is my wife, Melissa and my son, Eric" 17 said.

"It's nice to meet you" Melissa said smiling.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you, auntie and uncle" Eric said as he ran up and hug both of them. 18 and Krillin smile and hug their nephew back.

A timer goes off and Melissa walk back to the oven. "The cake is done, I just have to put the icing on and we'll be set" she said as she took the cake out.

"I'll set the table" 17 said and then look at his son. "Buddy, why don't you grab your sisters and your cousin so you can wash your hands for dinner" he said smiling.

"Ok" Eric said grinning as he went to do what his father said.

"I'll go help them" Krillin said as he follows his nephew.

While 17 goes to set the table. 18 walk to her sister in-law, who's about finish icing the cake.

"Do you need help with anything" she asked smiling.

Melissa look up from the cake "No thank you, everything is ready" she said smiling as she put a little bit more icing on "there, all done".

Melissa put down the knife that she was using and turn to 18. "I'm happy I finally get to meet you" she said smiling.

"Me too" 18 said returning the smile. "We brought presents for you guys" she said.

"That's so nice of you, we brought presents as well" Melissa said smiling. "We didn't know to get you, so we just got clothes for your family" she continued feeling kind of guilty.

"That's fine, I finally got to see my sister in-law, nephew, and nieces, so I'm happy" 18 said smiling. "Besides, Christmas is not about presents, itsit's about spending time with family and friends"

Melissa nodded "you're right" she said smiling.

After that the two women started putting food on the dining table, which was set up. The food contains a roast chicken, mashed potatoes with gravy, corn, biscuits with butter, and a chocolate cake for dessert.

Krillin and the kids came back from washing hands. Melissa met her niece, Marron. Who in return gave her a big hug. Everyone got in their seats. Once they did, everyone started eating. There was talking and laughing, jokes being said as well. After, they was done with dinner. The cake was served with vanilla ice cream.

Once everyone was full and satisfied. They move to the living room to open presents. 18 and Krillin hand out their presents first. The kids got toys; Eric got avengers action figures and the twins got a frozen castle. 17 got a new pair of black gloves for work and Melissa got a heart-shaped bracelet.

"Thank you" they said in union smiling.

"Thank you" the kids said excitedly.

"You're welcome" Krillin said smiling while 18 just smile.

Now, it's Melissa's turn to hand out presents. Like she said before, they all have clothes.

"Thank you for the outfit, auntie and uncle" Marron said smiling loving her new outfit.

"Yeah, thanks" Krillin said smiling at his outfit.

"We really appreciate it" 18 said looking at her outfit as well.

"You're welcome" Melissa said smiling while 17 nodded.

Suddenly, all of the kids started yawning and rubbing their eyes.

"We should head home" 18 said as she and Krillin stand up from the couch.

17 and Melissa stand up as well. "Yeah, it's getting close to the kids bedtime" 17 said as he gather his kids presents and putting them away.

18 pick up a sleepy Marron while Krillin went to put their presents in their car.

Melissa look at her kids " come on kids, it's time for bed" she said smiling softly. The kids was too tired to protest. They turn to their aunt and uncle.

"Good night, auntie, uncle, and Marron" Eric said as he rub his eye sleepily "Merry Christmas".

"Yeah, good night" Gabriella said sleepily "and Merry Christmas" Isabella said yawning.

"Good night, kids" Krillin said smiling "sweet dreams".

"Merry Christmas" 18 said smiling as she holds her sleepy daughter, whose head is resting on her mother's shoulder.

"Merry Christmas" Marron said trying to stay awake.

The three kids walk to their rooms.

Then, Melissa walk up to 18 and Krillin. "I have to get them ready for bed" she said smiling as she hug 18 gently so she won't squish her niece. "Good night and Merry Christmas, thank you for coming" she said as she let go and hug Krillin next.

"Thank you for having us" 18 said smiling.

"Yeah" Krillin agreed as Melissa let go "good night".

"Good night" Melissa said smiling as she walk back to 18 and place a soft kiss on Marron's head.

"Merry Christmas, sweetie" she whispered softly.

"Merry Christmas, auntie" Marron whispered and then fell asleep.

Melissa went to put her kids to bed. While 18 and Krillin walk to the front door. 17 was already there with the door for them.

"Merry Christmas, 17" Krillin said smiling softly.

"Merry Christmas" 17 said smiling softly. They shook hands and Krillin walk out of the house.

17 place a soft kiss on a sleeping Marron's head as 18 walks by him and stops at the doorway.

18 turn around "good night, thanks for having us over" she said smiling at her twin brother.

"Anytime" 17 said smiling "good night".

18 walk out of the house and walk to the car. She was half the way there, when she heard her brother called out.

"Sis"

18 turn around again and look at him.

"Merry Christmas" 17 said smiling brightly.

"Merry Christmas"18 said smiling brightly.

17 gave his sister one more smile and then close the door.

18 smile at the door and then resume walking to the car.

The small family got in the car and and went home. When the family got home, they went to bed.

One thing came to 18's mind before she fell asleep.

**. **

**.**

"_Best. Christmas. Ever_"

* * *

**I hope everyone have a very 🎄🎅Merry Christmas.🎄🎅**

**I hope you guys like it. 😊**

**Also, I don't own anything except Melissa, Eric, and the twins.**


End file.
